This invention relates generally to a novelty footwear item and method of using the footwear for concealed personal writing items. More particularly the novelty footwear construction of the present invention includes a liftable midsole that provides user access to a stash compartment for holding a pen and paper pad that can be utilized immediately by the user upon retrieval from its concealed compartment.